Meet the Family
by OldAccount1
Summary: Wyatt Halliwell brings home the love of his life and he isn’t accepted so well but not because he’s a male, but because he’s a halfdemon. Slash.


**Meet the Family **

**_Summary:_**_ Wyatt Halliwell brings home the love of his life and he isn't accepted so well but not because he's a male, but because he's a half-demon. Slash. _

_**Notes to angry (faithful, I might add, huh?) readers: **I know I'm starting another story when I have so many unfinished but this freakin' idea won't leave me **alone**! I've had dreams about it for the last two weeks and I just need to get it out there so I can get some peaceful sleep and now I have two weeks off for Christmas break and sometime to get everything in order and hopefully update at least one story a day! Sorry if I rambled a bit but my minds a bit rambled together right now. _

Wyatt placed a feather soft kiss on the bare shoulder in front of him and the male in front of him gave a soft sigh so he did it again and this time the man was silent so the blonde pouted. The Halliwell gently rolled him over so a pair of beautiful green eyes locked with his own and Wyatt gave him a smile before kissing him and he felt the other respond a beat later so he pulled back and brushed a strand of chocolate hair behind his lover's ear and kissed his nose.

"What's on your mind?" Wyatt asked softly and the brunette pushed Wyatt onto his back before resting his head on the blonde's chest and smiled when he heard the rumbling from Wyatt's chest as he laughed.

"I'm scared."

"Chris...baby, look at me," Wyatt said softly and Chris looked up at him. "Why are you afraid? They'll love you just like I do."

"I don't want them to love me _that _much; I just want them to like me." Chris said with a playful smile and Wyatt grinned at him.

"They will now shush, I was trying to sleep." Wyatt said as he looked away and Chris wrinkled his nose at him.

"You were the one who talked to me buddy." Chris scoffed and Wyatt only yawned before he hugged Chris closer to him and rested his chin on the top of Chris's head.

"Mhhmm."

"Ugh, Wyatt!" Chris groaned when Wyatt let out a very fake snore a moment later. Wyatt only laughed at his fiancé's groan and kissed his cheek as Chris stuck out his tongue before he tiredly closed his eyes and took a deep breath and instantly inhaled Wyatt's musky scent and smiled before he buried his face in his lover's bare chest to smell more of him.

"I love you." Wyatt whispered into his hair.

"I love you too." Chris said into his chest and Wyatt laughed when it came out as mumbles that sounded something idly close to what he really said.

--- --- ---

"What exactly do you know about Chris anyways?" Phoebe asked her sister as she sat on a stool in the kitchen at Halliwell Manor. Piper let out a sigh as she put a plate of cookies on the counter. Wyatt had told her that Chris's favorite was double chocolate M&M and Piper had eagerly made them in hopes of making Chris feel a little more comfortable.

"Not much, just that my baby loves him so I guess I have to give him a chance." Piper said and Phoebe smiled.

"Your youngest is finally getting married, how does it feel?" Phoebe asked since her children were all under twenty. She has three daughters with Coop; Prudence (18), Sophie (15), and Patricia (13). Piper on the other hand has four children with Leo; Melinda (28), Bethany (26), Lainee (25), and Wyatt (22). Melinda, Bethany, and Lainee are all married and each of them have at least one child except for Wyatt. Paige has three children with Henry; Penelope (15), Melody (15), and Noah (12).

"Scary," Piper said. "My little baby is getting married to someone I've never even met before, you know? I mean, if I don't like him there's nothing really I can do but grin and bare it."

"Sweetie, I'm sure he'll be perfect for Wyatt, he knows how to pick 'em." Phoebe said and Piper grinned and nodded.

"I can't wait for another grandchild." She said and Phoebe laughed.

"Honey, maybe they won't have any kids." Phoebe said and Piper gave her a glare.

"Yes they will. Wyatt loves kids and he told me Chris is a carrier so chances are they'll give me at least one." Piper said and Phoebe only nodded.

"Mom?" Piper and Phoebe turned to see Wyatt come in through the backdoor and he gave them both a grin. Piper smiled and walked over and gave him a hug along with Phoebe before they stepped back to let Wyatt in and his fiancé.

"Mom, Aunt Phoebe this is Chris." Wyatt said and Chris gave them a friendly smile and a little wave.

"Hi Chris, I'm Piper. It's nice to finally meet you." Piper said as she gave him a hug as well and Chris was then suddenly pulled into a big hug by Phoebe.

"Aunt Phoebe, I'd like to have him breathing when he meets everyone else." Wyatt said and Phoebe laughed but pulled back.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too." He said as he unconsciously moved closer to Wyatt's side.

"Oh cookies!" he squealed slightly as he walked over and picked one up and instantly dropped it and held onto his fingers.

"Be careful honey, they're hot." Piper said a moment too late.

"I never would have guessed." Wyatt muttered

"Smartass," She stated with a smile. "Do you want a cookie Chris?"

"No thank you, I'm stuffed." Chris said and Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"You haven't eaten all day, eat a flipping cookie." Wyatt said as he picked one up now that they cooled slightly and held it out. Chris only shook his head since he felt slightly queasy today for some reason and he had a feeling that eating probably wouldn't help the matter. "Chris..."

"I'm just really not that hungry Wy." Chris said and Wyatt slowly nodded before he took a bite of the cookie.

"You are eating supper tonight right?" Piper asked and Chris nodded.

"Yeah."

"Where is everyone?" Wyatt asked since the manor was very quiet.

"At their homes, they won't be here for a while so why don't you go unpack." Piper said and Wyatt nodded and picked up his bag and Chris's two as well and he headed out the kitchen door with Wyatt trailing behind. Wyatt opened the door to his old room and wasn't that surprised to see that nothing had changed in the least bit.

"I like it." Chris said and Wyatt set down the bags.

"What's up?" Wyatt asked with concern laced in his blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Something's wrong, just tell me so I don't have to pry."

"It's nothing honey, I'm just not feeling that great." He said with a little shrug and Wyatt slowly nodded.

"Alright but if you don't feel good by supper tell me, I won't make you go down there if you don't feel up to it." Wyatt said as he sat down next to him and Chris slumped against his side and Wyatt's arm went around his waist as he placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Ok."

--- --- ---

"What's wrong with my cookies?" Piper asked Phoebe as she looked at the cookies she made specifically for Chris and Phoebe shrugged slightly.

"I don't know; he looked really skinny, maybe he's one of those people who only get a salad and water to eat at a steakhouse." Phoebe said and Piper looked up at her and she shrugged.

"But Wyatt hates people who do that." Piper pointed out.

"Maybe he loves him for everything else and doesn't want to breakup with him for one tiny thing." Phoebe suggested and Piper slowly nodded and let out a loud sigh before she started to put the cookies in a jar for everyone else.

To Be Continued.


End file.
